Kaworu
by jayhay
Summary: A short oneoff of shinji and Kaworu's short relationship. warning i was bored when i wrote this.


Hey guys,I wrote this rather quickly and if you find any mistakes just let me know.

It's my first fic so be nice and review.

WARNING:SOME MENTAL PICTURES WILL BEDISTURBING TO SOME READERS.

* * *

Kaworu

Sweat beaded his face as he gave out a final gasp of passion and fell on top of me, his warm white body snuggling into my own. Exhausted and panting he looked up from my chest, his bright red eyes transfixing me in a loving stare. A smile finding its way onto his face as I stroked his gorgeous silver hair. I was in heaven, total ecstasy, to be with the one person who loved me for who I am. The young violinist's hands felt so good around me I could have stayed there fore ever but like all good things this would come to an end.

He crawled up the bed and layed again on the pillow next to me his red eyes never leaving my own.

"Shinji are you ok?" said the soft voice while a warm hand founds it way to my side.

"I'm fine Kaworu, just thinking of what we are going to do now," I said in reply as a grin forced its way onto my lips as I lent across and kissed him softly.

"Mmm, pitty we have to go to headquarters this morning or I could stay here forever."

"I know what you mean. Do you want a nice cup of coffee to start our new day?"

"That would be lovely 3rd," was Kaworu's response as he gave a little smile at his jest.

"I'll be right back 5th," I said in response as I got up out of the bed and pulled some shorts over my bare body.

I left Kaworu alone in the room and walked down the familiar hall to the kitchen where the nectar of life is kept. I got out two mugs and made the familiar substance like it was second nature not really concentrating on what I was doing. Images of the hot passion that had just taken place still vibrant in my mind as I poured boiling water into the two mugs. I picked up the steaming cups and made my way slowly back along the hall, back to my awaiting love.

I entered the room to find Kaworu half dressed already his lean body getting covered bit by bit by clothing.

"Here you go 5th," I said to the boy as I passed one of the steaming mugs to him, "just the way you like it."

"Thank you," was only reply I got as the mug was taken out of my hands and quickly brought to the lips of the silver haired boy.

"We should get going," he said after a long gulp of hot coffee and continued his efforts to get dressed.

"Yeah we should."

* * *

The lovely aroma of artificially recycled air was all that I could smell under the halogen lights of NERV headquarters. The corridor seemed to go on forever and that pretend natural voice over the intercom seemed to make the journey seem longer. Suddenly a ray of hope shone through my mind as I spotted a door on the left. I quickened my pace a little to get ahead of Kaworu and faster than lightning pulled my unsuspecting lover into the dark of the janitors closet. The door shut behind us and we were cast into total darkness where I had the silver haired boy all to myself. 

His bright red eyes glowed in the darkness and I pulled him closer to me kissing him gently on the lips. His body relaxing slightly I new we were going to have fun.

* * *

Asuka hated walking through headquarters, it was too bright and that annoying airport voice was the most irritating thing that she had ever heard, at least she had a gaol and these petty annoyances would soon be forgotten. She rounded the corner and started down the final corridor to her destination, anticipation swelling in her stomach. Her goal in sight, she picked up her pace ever so slightly. She rounded on the door and opened it….

* * *

The door suddenly burst open and I jumped back letting go of Kaworu's mostly undressed body and hastily taking my hand out of his pants. I could already feel my face going just as red as the hair on the girl who was now standing in the door with a very surprised look on her face. 

"What are you two doing in here!" she cried out staring at both of us suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Kaworu slowly putting his clothes back on, "what's more important is what are you doing here?" he said giving a nod to the small blue haired girl standing behind Asuka with the usual blank expression on her face which faltered slightly as she was acknowledged.

"I err… umm… nothing," she replied sheepishly from the doorway trying to stare down the now fully dressed Kaworu.

"We are going to see Dr Akagi," supplied Rei in her monotonous voice.

"In the janitors closet?" I said sceptically at the two of them.

"Well umm… what are you two doing in here, going to see Dr Akagi too?" Asuka replied as her face turned a new shade of red as she was put on the spot.

"No, we were just leaving," I said grabbing Kaworu's hand and pushing past the young red head, leaving the two young girls to what was no doubt going to be a "fun" time.

* * *

"Those boys are so rude!" said Asuka grumpily grabbing her girlfriend and pulling her into the closet, happy to watch the two boys leave, "think that they can just _do it_ anywhere." 

"Yes," was the only reply she got from her lover before she covered her lips with her own.

* * *

_I hope Shinji will forgive me,_ thought Kaworu to himself as the trudged down the long corridor,_ it's not his fault, it's what I have to do. I wish I didn't but I can't change that. _

"Shinji I have to do something before we see Dr Akagi, will you meet me there?"

"Sure but cant I come with?"

"No this is something that I have to do by myself. I love you." Were Kaworu's last words to Shinji as he turned down a corner and started off on his own.

Kaworu walked calmly down corridor after corridor making his way to his goal, his purpose. Slowly he rounded on the giant doors to what he had to do. He walked in, cautious of his surroundings. Slowly he made his way across the large gang plank to stand in the middle. He turnedto the red giant.

"Come Adam's dark shadow, servant of the Lilin!"


End file.
